Return to San Fransisco?
by Mikeyluver97
Summary: The turtles go to the shredders headquarters after he nearly kills them in an explosionat Aprils shop. How ever the Shredder kidnapps them and attempts to recruit the charmed ones into destroying them. Will the Charmed Ones see past this lie and help the turtles. Includes my o/c turtle Samantha. She is in a lot of my tmnt fics. Rated M just in case.
1. a Shredder Situation

Return To... San Fransisco?

a/n: I decided to delete one of my stories that nobody was really reading and put this one up in it's place. based on 2K3 season of turtles and early season 5 of Charmed, so no Prue. Samie my own turtle is in this. I own neither TMNT or Charmed. If I did there would be a lot more stories like this. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1 - A Shredder situation.

The turtles came over to the Foot head quarters, they had the advantage over the Shredder as him and his foot soldiers had believed them dead in an explosion at April's shop, Leo had nearly died that day. They knew that they had to off the shredder no matter what. And they were ready for anything.

The van drew closer to the building. "Alright everybody out. We need the Battleshell for decoy." Leonardo said. One by one five mutant turtles, a giant mutant rat and climbed out of the armoured vehicle and onto the street. "Everybody stick to the plan. That means you Mikey." He held his hand up to his ear. "April we are going in watch our backs."

Samantha and Donatello got to work controlling the battleshell into foot headquarters. The turtles made and Splinter made their way in through the sewers. They fought their way up the building floor by floor after April shut down the internal communications. Until baxter stickman managed to see past April's little trick.

They were on a floor filled with Shredders' personal entourage destructive machinery. Raphael had already jumped on a flying machine that shot out bolts of eletricity. He was trying to get rid of the foot-tech ninja that were in the room. Shredder had left his office sanctuary and came down into the room of coveted toys. As he did Raphael lost control of the flying machine and hit the Shredders' armour. The shredder attacked the twins who stood close by. They were knocked onto their shells. Samie tried to stand up but shredder picked her up by her hair. "I will say whether or not you make it out of this room alive. Not a stupid talking turtle." He said to her as she struggled against him. He flung her to the other side of the room as foot ninja's tied her up.

Shredder then turned to Donnie who had been trying to free Samie from Shredder's grip. He picked him up by his neck, choked him a little before flinging him to the opposite end of the room, he was also tied up quickly. Leonardo who was now pretty close to Donnie went over to him and tried to fight off the ninja that had tied his unconcious form. He never got far before he was overpowered by the other ninja that had snuck up on him. He was also tied up.

Raphael had jumped off of the flying machine and had tried to untie his only sister only to find himself in the same predicament as Leo. "Come michelangelo we must save your siblings." Splinter tried to find a way to free his four other children. Only to get him and Mikey tied up themselves. Any attempt they made to free themselves was futile. Foot soldiers put on a gas mask and the shredder dropped a knock-out gas cannister onto the floor. The turtles were soon knocked out. "Make sure that you get them to the airport before they wake up. I need to get them to San Fransisco before tomorrow morning."

The next night in San Fransisco Piper Halliwell was working the bar when a Japanese man walked up to her. "Can you please direct me to the owner of this establishment? Piper Halliwell" He asked her.  
>"Your speaking to her. What can I do you for?" The man bowed low.<br>"My name is Oroku Sakii. I have come from New York and I have some adversaries that I would like to get rid of. They are not human."  
>"Okay. Follow me to my office and I will talk to you in there." Piper came out from behind the bar and went to her office in the back. Sakii followed her into the office where Leo was waiting for her, topless.<p>

"Piper honey, who is this strange man?" Leo said while trying to put his shirt back on.  
>"He needs to talk to us about something." She replied while helping him. "His name is Oroku Sakii. He is from Japan but he came here from New York. I don't know how he knows but who we are." Sakii bowed to Leo.<br>"I can assure you that I pose no threat to you or your sisters'. I need the kind of help that I know you can give me. Please my adversaries are not human."  
>"How many of them are there?" Leo asked pulling his wife closer to him.<br>"There are six of them, but they have allies in New York."  
>"Uh hu. What exactly are they. I mean if they aren't human?" Piper asked.<br>"Five of them are turtles and the other one is a rat. They are very elusive and posses mutant powers."  
>"How exactly are we supposed to fight that?" Piper asked obviously confused about who these <em>Turtles <em>were.  
>"I can assure you that it will be easy for you to vanquish my fo's. They have been recklessly attacking me and my humble army of foot ninja for months without caring about the bigger picture." Piper picked up the phone. "Hello, Phoebe. It's me. Leo and myself are on our way back to the house. We have a plus one so make some coffee. Bye sis love you." Piper hung up and grabber her Jacket which was draped over her chair. "Come on we'll take you back to our place where you can tell us everything."<p>

Back at the manor Phoebe put down coffee on the table. "Okay I don't exactly understand what you want us to do about these turtles and a rat. I mean it's not as though we can just vanquish them. You told us that you nearly did off them and they got away. Then came back a few weeks later. How can we fight that?" Paige asked. None of them had any idea that Shredder had been lying to there faces since the moment he first met them.  
>"Here's what we have to do. We need to make sure that they are not hidden from society. It might seem harsh though. We go through that every day they have no choice but to stay hidden. If they are exposed their lives are sure to be over." Phoebe lent over to hand Sakii his cup of coffee his hand touched her's. She went into a premonision. It was of the past.<p>

_The shredder dropped a fire bomb on to the floor of some shop. He then cut the gas pipe running up the side of a storage unit. "Like the phoenix I have risen from the ashes." He left the shop. It cut into the storage unit where five turtles a rat and two humans were hiding. "I smell smoke, and this door is hot." Said a turtle he had an orange mask. "Is that gas." A man stated. One of the other turtles started to panic.  
><em>_"Gas plus flame equals-"  
>"Lets book." The same man said and they all started to bang against the door to the unit. The other human started pulling at a metal plate on the wall. "I remember there was a whole in the wall where a cooling unit was removed." Another turtle took his sai and pulled it off the wall. He helped bring out the rat and get an unconcious turtle through the whole just in time as the building exploded. The woman that was with them collapsed into the man's arms.<em>

Phoebe came out of the premonition. Phoebe kept her premonition as sceret, Piper recognised her reaction and took her out of the room.  
>"What exactly did you see Phoebe?" Phoebe explained her premonition to Piper explaining Piper how he forced them into the storage unit and nearly killed them. Piper was shocked to hear that the turtles looked no older than fifteen. "What. Phoebe we need to help the turtles not Oroku Sakii." Piper went back into the living room, leaving Phoebe to calm down. "Why did you do that? Phoebe said that the turtles look no older than fifteen. And that your 'humble' ninja army overpowered them by sheer numbers. What exactly did they do to you to make you do that?" Piper asked him suspiciously<br>"They dropped a water tower on me. Or at least the rat did to protect his brood."  
>"As in his kids. That sounds more like paternal instinct than evil abilities he was only looking out for them wasn't he?" Piper was pissed off. You need to leave." Sakii still pretended to be one of the good guys and left without a fight. "I am sorry that this meeting didn't go as planned." I hope that we can meet again soon." He handed over a peice of paper with an address written neatly on it. "Come to this address soon and we will talk business." He bowed respectably and walked away from the manor.<p>

Paige had showed him the door and now walked back into the living room. "okay we need to save those kids and their dad. Even if they are giant mutants. They seem like good- people." She said over thinking the people thing.  
>"Here's what we do. We never gave the shredder any indication that we didn't want to do this. I say we go there and rescue them. We need a plan to get us into that building." Phoebe took control of the situation.<br>"We do what we did to free Prue from prison. Shredder is bound to have guards." Piper said  
>"But there is no guarantee that it will work."<br>"It worked before though didn't it?" Piper asked rhetorically.  
>"Prue was in jail?" Paige asked, nobody had told her that story yet and now she was curious.<br>"Yeah. She had evil warlock bosses that framed her for theft and blackmailed us into giving up our powers. We got them back somehow." Phoebe explained to her younger sister who nodded in understanding. "Honey go and see if the elders know anything about the shredder." Leo orbed out the girls went to finish planning the attack on the foot clan.

a/n: First chapter always the best in a fic. At least in my opinion anyway. (It's because it's the begining.) I chose season 5 of charmed because that was aired in 2003 and it fits in with the first tmnt season. My 2 fave shows in one fic without harry potter there with snape destroying Raphael's enthusiasm. LOL :)


	2. Turtles Meet Charmed Ones

Return To... San Francisco

a/n: Sorry for the long update, I just haven't had any inspiration. I will be calling turtle Leo by Leonardo to stop confusion with White-lighter Leo. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2

The turtles were locked in a small cell barley big enough for them and Splinter. Samantha had found a kirby grip in her hair and was attempting to pick the lock with it. "Samie give it up already. You've been doing that for over an hour." Raphael complained. Samie wasn't about to admit it but she was claustrophobic.  
>"I'm almost done." She was so busy trying to pick the lock that she never seen Leonardo come up behind her and take the grip out of her hand.<br>"You're done now sis." He said to her. She tried to get it back but to no avail. She gave up and sat on the cold ground in between Donatello and Michelangelo. There was only so much room in the cell and it was making Samie a little bit panic-y. "i promise that we will get out of here somehow my daughter." Splinter said to her, him and Don were the only people that knew about her claustrophobia.  
>Meanwhile, shredder was awaiting the arrival of the Halliwell sisters. "When the sisters get here I need you three over there to bring the rat and his brood to me." He pointed toward three foot soldiers that had come to San Francisco with him. He then pointed to Baxter Stockman. "Stockman. You better be one hundred percent sure that these girls are witches. If they are not you will be severely punished." Stockman gulped and was excused from the shredders company. He went to visit the turtles.<p>

Unfortunately for Stockman the first turtle to see him was Raphael. He lunged at him and yelled. "Why are we here Stockman?" At the top of his voice. The scientist jumped back in fright. "I think the question you should be asking is where here is, Turtle." Leonardo looked at the cyborg with curiosity.  
>"Fine then. Where are we?" He asked reluctantly. Stockman smiled as best he could and came closer to the cell door. He looked from side to side before leaning in.<br>"You are in San Francisco." He told them before laughing and walking away. Leaving the turtles to digest the information.

Outside the building, the three Charmed Ones were waiting for the perfect moment to leave the car and knock the door. Paige and Phoebe started arguing. "Paige you know that Wyatt like auntie Phoebe more than aunt Paige."  
>"I'm his godmother." Piper honked the horn of the car to get their attention.<br>"Girls shut up or you will be on diaper duties for the next month." That shut them up. Piper went back to the plan. "So when we get inside then I need you to watch my back while I freeze the scene. "Sakii wont know what hit him. But I asked Leo to look out for our call just in case."  
>"Is he not at home with the baby?" Paige asked, Piper nodded in return. "Then lets get going girls." Paige said They got out of the car and went over to the building.<p>

They walked in and were immediately met by Karai. "Hello my father has been expecting you." She told them as she closed the door behind them.  
>"I never realized that Sakii had a daughter." Phoebe stated. They followed her to where the shredder was.<br>"Ladies I welcome you to my San Francisco office." He said to them as they entered the room. "He clicked his fingers and the three selected foot soldiers went to get the turtles and Splinter. "So what is it you want us to do?" Piper asked, keeping up the charade that they had agreed on.  
>"I want you girls to help me get rid of a pest problem I have been having recently." He told them, he stood up and came closer to the girls. "They have been a thorn in my side for months." The foot soldiers came back into the room with the turtles and Splinter. Paige looked at them and seen a look of relief on the face of the one that had hair. "Is it just me or does the turtle with hair look relieved?" She asked her sisters. Phoebe nodded, "How can a turtle have hair in the first place?" She responded.<br>"Why are we here Shredder?" Came the voice of Leonardo as confident as ever before. Phoebe seen the blue band around his eyes and knew that he was the one who was badly injured in that home invasion.

"You turtles have forced my hand. I believed you to be vanquished in that fire and I knew that it was you who had infiltrated my New York home." He said to them. "Now I will stay here and personally make sure that you will not make it out of here alive." Piper gave the signal to her sisters.  
>"Shackles!" Paige shouted and orbed away the shackles that were put on the wrists of the turtles as they were led out of the cell.<p>

A fight broke out in the room as soon as the shackles were away. Samie and Donnie did a back flip and kicked away the foot soldier that was holding them. Mikey elbowed the guy that was holding him and Splinter. Splinter then threw him over his shoulder making the foot soldier land on his back. Leonardo and Raphael quickly agrrivated the pressure points of the foot soldier that had them. He was knocked out pretty quickly. When the turtles were free from the foot. Mikey pointed out the sisters. "Who are you?" He asked pointing at them. Piper smiled at them reassuringly.  
>"Were people who are trying to get you out of here, for reasons that we will explain later." The battle continued for a further five minutes before Piper froze everything except the turtles and splinter. "Come on, before they unfreeze. Paige orb them home we'll met you there." Paige nodded and told them to hold hands with her in a circle. They did as they were told and orbed out with Paige. Piper and Phoebe left the building before anything unfroze.<p>

Back at the manor. The turtles were getting restless and were beging to question the sisters. Piper and Phoebe came through the door. "Hi guys." Phoebe said. They went into the living room where Leo and Paige were sitting trying to entertain the guests. Piper heard Wyatt crying through the baby monitor. She went upstairs to see to him. She came back down with him a few minutes later. "He only needed a change." Leo took Wyatt from her and sat down with him in his arms. "They are cutest before they can speak, I assure you." Splinter told them, getting five hey's in return. Splinter chuckled "Kids."

"So," Started Leonardo "now can you tell us exactly who you are?" He asked. Piper sat down next to Leo and together the sisters' began telling them about who they are. "It all started about five years ago, after our grandmother died." Phoebe said. "I had left to go to New York, and I lost my job so I came home. Piper and our sister Prue were already living here together. The night I came home I found a book in the attic and read from it. The morning we woke up as witches."  
>"A few years later Prue was killed when fighting a demon. We never met Paige until her funeral." Piper continued, when she spoke about her late sister you could see the pain in her eyes. Paige continued. "It was me who brought the family back together after Prue died. And I don't know what I would do if I never had my sister's by my side every day since then." The turtles looked at one another.<br>"Okay it's our turn for story time." Mikey said eagerly. "Fifteen years ago when we were only baby turtles. There was a blind man crossing the street. A truck was passing by at the same time." He had heard this story so many times that he could recite it from memory. "A young man jumped out in front of the truck to save the blind man." He paused to let Donnie take over.  
>"As he ran out, he knocked a jar of five baby turtles into the sewer from the hands of a kid. A strange canister of ooze fell out of the back of the truck as it swereved to avoid the men in the street. It smashed open as it landed in the sewers, covering us in it's contents. Master Splinter do you want to finish?" The rat nodded and carried on the story. "I witnessed the accident and went to the aid of the turtles. I gathered them up in an old coffee can I found in the sewers. I woke up the next morning and I found they had doubled in size and one had grown a little hair. I discovered that I too had grown, in intellegence as well a size. Soon I taught them everything I knew about the art of ninjitsu and soon I gave them all names." The teens knew what was coming and all stood up. "Leonardo, Raphael, the twins Donatello and Samantha and Michelangelo." He pointed toward the turtles as they said their names.<br>"I have one question." She walked toward the baby. "Does this little guy have a story as interesting as yours?" Leo laughed a little and answered the question.  
>"Only one that hasn't been written yet." She sat back down.<br>"More importantly, how are we going to get home." Don noticed "We are at the other side of the country."  
>"And?" Asked Raph<br>"And we don't have the battleshell or our shell cell's. Plus we cannot hire a car due to our unusual appearance." He practically yelled at him. He calmed down a bit when Wyatt started crying due to all the noise they had been making.

"I'm sorry but is there anywhere that we could practice our art?" Splinter asked them.  
>"You could use the basement, I'm sure there are still weapons and training mats down there that you could use." They all stood up and went down to the basement to train. Phoebe decided to sit in on the training session and was impressed with the level of skill she witnessed. She eventually got teamed up to spar with Samie and as neither of them knew the others fighting style it was a challenging match for both of them. Eventually Phoebe won. "Good match Phoebe." She congratulated. Phoebe smiled. "It was a pretty difficult match, I have to admit." She said almost sheepishly.<br>"Is it my turn yet sensei?" Mikey asked excitedly. Everybody laughed and the training session continued.

a/n: I'm sorry this probably isn't one of the best Chapters I have ever written. I did have fun writing it though.


	3. kidnapped again

Return To... San Fransisco?

a/n: I didn't know what to do next for this fic. But I finally thought of something good. The word for this chapter is Gobbledegook. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 3

The five teenagers were told that they could explore the house as long as they stayed away from the attic and Piper's bedroom, as Wyatt was sleeping. They started with the kitchen and worked their way up slowly. They came across the stairway that led to the attic. "I wonder why we were told not to go up there." Don asked.  
>"Why don't we find out" Leonardo suggested<br>"Hold it. We were told not to go up there for a reason. We could get into trouble, think of how long we would be grounded for." Sam tried to convince them not to go up, but ended up following them up there. They heard Wyatt waking up. They went into stealth mode so that nobody knew that they were up there. "I think that we should leave. This isn't right. We are snooping through other people's things." She looked around the room as if seeing it for the first time. "Look at that big green book on that stand over there." She said, pointing at the book of shadows. She slowly walked over to it. The booked glowed orange and moved away from it. Sam screamed and jumped back in surprise. It was the last thing she expected. "Books are not supposed to do that." She commented.

Downstairs Piper heard a screaming noise. "Am I the only one that heard that screaming?" She asked. "I'll go upstairs and check it out." The doorbell rang. "I'll answer that instead." She went to answer the door. When it was Hun who was standing there, she was shocked as she recognised him from the shredder's fortress. He hit her and she went flying back through the foyer and into the dining room table with a crash. She was un-concious.

In the attic all five turtles stopped exploring and ran down stairs quietly as they could. They seen Phoebe trying to fight with Hun and getting nowhere. Paige used her powers and orbed several parts of the broken table onto his head. None of the witches knew that Hun doesn't go down that easily. The turtles decided to make their presence known. "IT'S NINJA TIME!" They yelled at the same time.

They erupted into full blown fight mode. They were only teenagers, but they were fighting the shredder's right hand man and hardly breaking a sweat. "Guys we need to fight as one if we are going to take him down." Leonardo called to them. He received five nods in response. One from each of his siblings and his father. They fought together, with honor. Wyatt screaming in the background. The whole of the lower level of the Manor was soon over run by foot ninja. Don and Sam jumped up and attacked Hun with their staffs at the same time, while Splinter whipped some foot ninja away with his tail. Mikey and Raph also worked on the foot ninja. While Leonardo helped Phoebe and Paige with protecting Wyatt, Piper (Who was knocked out) and Leo (Who was healing her). Paige took Wyatt off of the young Ninja and told him that it would be better if he was helping his family with fighting. He nodded and un-seathed his Katana to help his faimily. "Leo are you almost done healing Piper yet. I think that this little guy knows his mommy's hurt." She asked. Leo shook his head and continued healing his wife. A nunchuck passed over his head but he never even noticed. He was too busy concentrating on Piper. "Oops sorry dude." Mikey called to Leo from where he was being attacked. It cost him his conciousness. Hun had hit him from behind.

Pretty soon Hun had overpowered them all with ninja and they were once again kidnapped. For good measure Hun even took the baby. He didn't know what the little mite was capable of.

Piper opened her eyes. She looked to the side of her and seen her family and the turtles and splinter. "Leo honey wake up the baby isn't here." She sat up wide eyed at the fact that her little Wyatt wasn't there. "What?" He asked sitting up himself. "Where did our baby go?" He asked as Piper broke down in tears. The crying had woken everybody else up. "Piper are you okay sis?" Phoebe asked not liking seeing her sister so distraught.  
>"They took my baby." She said between tears. Leo held her closer ready to kill the person that had taken his son away from him.<p>

In another part of the same building, Wyatt was still crying. The shredder had left him with Stockman and Hun and he hadn't stopped crying from the moment Piper had went flying through the house. He knew that he was nowhere near his home or his mother. And he was hungry. Stockman passed him to Hun. "I have had it with this crying. Make it stop. Please make it stop." He was close to having a mental breakdown.  
>"Why don't we try giving him something to eat." Hun suggested. Stockman asked some foot ninja to get some formula for him.<br>"Why don't we name him Sean?" Stockman suggested to Hun.  
>"I heard one of the witches call him Wyatt. He suits it, and I'm pretty sure he was given it for a reason." Hun smiled at Wyatt who laughed.<p>

Piper had stopped crying and was sitting there. Sam was back in her lock picking position. "Sam if it didn't work the first time it aint working the second time." Raph said to her still completely unaware that she was claustrophobic. "Raphael, leave your sister alone." Splinter said to him as he winked at Sam as if to keep her secret. Raph gave up and went to meditate with Leonardo.

None of them knew if they were getting out of there alive, or if Wyatt was still alive.


End file.
